Thorfinn Rowle
|patronus = NoneSee this interview; “Samantha: Was Snape the only Death Eater who could produce a full Patronus J.K. Rowling: Yes, because a Patronus is used against things that the Death Eaters generally generate, or fight alongside. They would not need Patronuses.” |loyalty = *Rowle family *Death Eaters **Lord Voldemort |theme = death-eater |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = m |hidea = }} Thorfinn Rowle was a Dark wizard and a Death Eater who fought in the Second Wizarding War. He fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where he accidentally killed fellow Death Eater Gibbon, burned Rubeus Hagrid's cabin, and tortured Harry Potter. On 1 August, 1997, he tracked Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to Tottenham Court Road along with Antonin Dolohov disguised as construction workers, but the two Death Eaters were defeated and their memories were modified by Hermione to cover their escape. After this failure, Rowle was punished severely by Lord Voldemort. He also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998. Rowle's fate after the Second Wizarding War and Voldemort's final defeat is uncertain, although it is highly likely he was either killed or defeated during the Battle of Hogwarts, or that he was imprisoned in Azkaban with a life sentence for his crimes. Biography Second Wizarding War Rowle was one of the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort who fought in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown if he had also fought in the First Wizarding War, though the fact that Ronald Weasley recognised him as well as Antonin Dolohov from old wanted posters suggests that he was. It's unknown if he was imprisoned in Azkaban, though if not it's most likely that he was one of the Death Eaters who did not search for Voldemort after his downfall. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Rowle participated in the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997; he stayed below the Astronomy Tower in the main part of the Castle, and fought defenders by firing curses in all directions. He hit and killed fellow Death Eater Gibbon with a Killing Curse meant for Remus Lupin as Gibbon re-entered the battle. Later, Rowle hit a section of roof with another curse during a duel with Tonks causing rubble to rain down and the barrier to be lifted. As battle recommenced, Rowle again fired curses everywhere, and after being hit in the face by one of Harry Potter's hexes he began to retreat from the school. During his retreat he somehow managed to make it to the grounds before Harry. He attempted to slay Rubeus Hagrid, but his curses had no effect on Hagrid because of his half-giant blood. Instead, Rowle set Hagrid's hut on fire forcing Hagrid to rescue his dog Fang, who was inside. He was then ordered by Severus Snape, who at the time was operating in his capacity as a double-agent in open support of Voldemort, to leave the grounds and Disapparate away with Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Luchino Caffe Duel He was not identified by name to Harry Potter until they met face to face in the chaos following the attack on the Ministry of Magic in 1997. He and Antonin Dolohov tracked Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to a café on Tottenham Court Road via the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name after their escape from the Burrow. A fight broke out, and Rowle was stunned by Harry, who was under his Invisibility Cloak. Afterward, his and Dolohov's memories were modified by Hermione, even though she had not previously performed the enchantment. Ron recognised him and his partner, Antonin Dolohov, from an old Daily Prophet wanted poster. Through his connection to Voldemort, Harry witnessed Voldemort ordering Draco Malfoy to torture Rowle soon after this incident and threatened to feed him to Nagini, as punishment for failing to capture Harry and his friends. His partner, Antonin Dolohov was also similarly punished. Despite this, both Rowle and Dolohov were spared though other Death Eaters were more careful about signalling Voldemort after that. Battle of Hogwarts Harry saw Rowle once again when he entered the Forbidden Forest to confront Voldemort; Rowle was in the Death Eater camp dabbing at his bleeding lip, which indicates that he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and suffered some injury. It is unknown if he later survived the battle. If he did survive, he was most likely captured and incarcerated in Azkaban for his crimes . Physical appearance Thorfinn Rowle was an enormous, muscled Death Eater with blond hair. As a Death Eater, he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm, which has faded to a mere scar upon Voldemort's death. Personality and traits Rowle was very cruel and extremely reckless, as he cast several Killing Curses indiscriminately during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower which resulted in the death of fellow Death Eater Gibbon, burning down Rubeus Hagrid's cabin, and torturing Harry Potter. He also seemed to be very disrespectful and impatient as shown when he waved away the waitress when she arrived to take his and Dolohov's order, though this may be more due to the fact that she was a Muggle and that they were undercover. He apparently had little regard for his comrades as he did not seem to care about accidentally killing Gibbon, though he may have gotten along with other Death Eaters such as Antonin Dolohov. As a Death Eater and a member of the pure-blooded Rowle family, he likely held muggles, muggle borns, and blood traitors in contempt. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling:' Rowle was a proficient duellist, as he was able to hold his own against Nymphadora Tonks during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and generally caused the most damage during the battle. He also fought against Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and was only defeated by Harry, who was under his Invisibility Cloak. He also managed to survive many battles, with the possible exception of the Battle of Hogwarts, showing his skill in martial magic. *'Dark Arts: '''Rowle was able to cast the Unforgivable Curses (which require ability and genuine malice to perform); he used the Killing and Cruciatus Curses during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997. He also fired a destructive curse that was strong enough to cause heavy damage to the Hogwarts roof, and destroy the cursed barrier. *'Charms': Rowle set Hagrid's hut on fire during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower by use of the Fire-Making Spell. The spell was powerful, as it was enough to set the whole hut ablaze and caused an "explosive bang". He was also able to cast the Silencing Charm, he used it in 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts on Hagrid. *'Nonverbal magic :' Rowle used a Silencing Charm on Hagrid without any incantation and he spoke no incantations during his duel with Tonks. *'Apparition': Rowle was able to disapparate from beyond Hogwarts grounds following the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Etymology ''Thorfinn is a Norse name, and may refer to Thorfinn the Mighty, an eleventh-century earl of Orkney. In the Orkneyinga Saga, he is described as "unusually tall and strong...a forceful man, greedy for fame and fortune. He did well in battle, for he was both a good tactician and full of courage.""Thorfinn the Mighty" on Wikipedia It may also link with Thor, the Viking god of thunder, and a mighty warrior of massive physical stature. Behind the scenes *Thorfinn Rowle is portrayed by British actor Rod Hunt in and in the film adaptations of . *In the book he is never named, being only referred to as "The Big Blond Death Eater" or some variation. He is not properly named until the next book, . *In , Rowle is present for Albus Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape. This differs from the novel where he remained behind to fight the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army members in order to prevent them from interfering. *In the book of , Rowle is the Death Eater to shout at Hagrid, however, in , an unidentified male Death Eater does, possibly because Rowle's character is not as big as in the books—which is strange, considering Rowle has been in the films before and this character randomly showed up for this scene. *Since he was featured on old wanted posters, it's likely that he was imprisoned in Azkaban following Voldemort's first defeat. If so this is ironic as his possible ancestor Damocles Rowle was the one to establish Azkaban as a prison. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Thorfinn Rowle fr:Thorfinn Rowle ru:Торфинн Роули pl:Thorfinn Rowle pt-br:Thorfinn Rowle Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Murderers Category:Rowle family Category:Unforgivable curse users